


A Wish Come True (Commission)

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Centaur, Cum Inflation, Elf, Gay, M/M, Massive cocks, Oral, Rough Sex, Selfcest, all the way through, cum through, is it masturbation if you fuck yourself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: An elf named Valin is looking for a fun night, unfortunately he cant find anyone to fit what he wants. Thankfully, a wishing coin gives him exactly what he wants...himself.





	A Wish Come True (Commission)

            “Hm…nothing much here tonight.” Valin sighed as he took another sip of his drink. The sweet wine gliding down his throat. “And here I thought I’d get someone tasty~” Valin giggled slightly at his terrible joke, not that it was a joke at all, just he found it amusing.

            “And what, pray tell, are you laughing at this time Valin?” The elf turned his head to the barkeep, smirking slightly. “And don’t smirk at me like that.”

            Valin shook his head. “Oh, come on, you know I get bored and…well, me, when I can’t find anyone.” Valin smiled as he finished his wine, sighing in satisfaction. “But jokes aside, I am rather sad.”

            He nodded, taking Valin’s cup, beginning to clean it. “I understand. You come out on a night like this, many people here, yet no one you like. Happens often enough.”

            “Yes, but never to ME.” Valin pouted as he rested his chin on his hands. “Is it how I dress? Or how I look?” Valin motioned to his body. He was a bit on the shorter end, pink skin, short purple hair and bright white eyes. But easily his best features were his thick thighs and wide hips, along with his barely noticeable chub. “Maybe it’s the ears…”

            “Well…you do dress rather provocatively. Plus, you’re very flirtatious and…well, hung like a horse.” The barkeep smiled, giggling a little under his breath as he continued cleaning behind the bar. “Maybe you just intimidate people? And your ears are longer than most elves, but nothing to get turned off over”

            Valin looked around, “Maybe you’re right. I don’t know. Sometimes it’s hard finding the right person you know?”

            “Oh, believe me I do.”

            “Do you have any suggestions?” Valin looked to the barkeeper. He had helped Valin many times before, he was sort of like a matchmaker in his own right.

            He placed a mug down, scratching his chin. “Sadly, I can’t think of anyone new off the top of my head. What kind of person are you looking for?”

            Valin smiled, pulling his head up quicker than a lightning strike. “WELL! Tonight, I’m in the mood to be dominated. Someone with a cock large enough to outsize even me.”

            “That alone is a hard-enough task. But it might be doable.” He placed his elbows on the bar, resting his chin on his hands. “Go on. What other details matter to you?”

            “Well. I’d like…” Valin’s words drifted off as he found himself lost in his own mind. Ideas and details swirling inside like a vortex. Idea’s of what he’d love done to him, his ‘ideal’ partner changing with each idea.

            “You can’t decide, can you?”

            “No…Why am I like this?”

            “Oh, hush now. You’re just fine. You have a heart as big as your dick, which is saying a lot.” He patted Valin on the shoulder as he went to grab another mug to clean, when an idea seemed to strike him. “Does it matter how you meet your…ideal friend?”

            “Nope. I just need someone for the night. I have the must ludicrous itch that needs to be itched.” Valin looked to the barkeep with striking interest. He had never seen him suddenly get lost in an idea like that.

            “Well, if it doesn’t matter. There’s this…trinket I have. I haven’t had any use for it as of late, most likely never will.” He reached into his back pocket, fishing around until he pulled out something in the palm of his hand. “So. I’ll let you use this to…have some fun.”

            “What is it?” Valin raised his eyebrow in interest.

            “Magic coin.” He opened his hand to show a small golden coin with a crack down the center of it.

            “So…what is it supposed to do?” Valin reached forward and took the coin in his fingers. The etched gold was cold to his skin, almost sending a shiver up his arm. “Do I pay an angel or demon with this? Because frankly, I’m not THAT desperate.”

            The barkeep smiled, “Nah, nothing like that. It’s a lot simpler really.” He crossed his arms, smiling with…a look of mischief. “Basically, it’s a wishing coin, like the one’s you’d toss in a well.”

            “But, isn’t it the well that’s supposed to grant the wish?”

            “Common misconception, it’s the whole reason people don’t believe in them. So…yeah. Its yours to use as you wish. Heh, wish.”

            “Hardy har. And I thought my jokes were bad.” Valin held the coin up to eye level, examining the slight details etched in its surface. “Seems just like a normal coin. And, wouldn’t I need a well to actually make a wish?”

            “Nope. Like I said, total misconception.” He smiled as he walked to the end of the bar, fishing out a rather large mug, and filled it with water. “All it needs is to be flipped into water. Just make your wish and flip away.” He set the mug down in front of Valin.

            “Interesting. Thank you again.”

            He nodded his head, a warm smile on his face. “You’ve done good by me in the past, so consider this as thanks.” Valin returned the smile with his own. “Oh, and when you do end up getting your ideal partner, take it easy on them okay?”

            Valin smirked, as he toyed with the coin between his fingers, flipping it back and forth. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about me taking it easy on them, whoever they are. All you have to worry about is two things.”

            “And those would be?”

            “Them going easy on me.” He placed the coin on his thumb, readying to flip it into the mug of water, “And how you’re going to clean up the mess we leave.” With that, Valin flipped the coin. It hung in the air for a split second as it came down, as if in slow motion, into the water.

            A sound like cracking glass came from the mug, a faint golden glow coming from it, then was gone. Valin peered over the rim of the mug, checking for the coin, only to find that it disappeared. “Huh. So, is that supposed to happen?”

            “Um. If I’m honest, I have no idea.” Valin looked up slowly from the mug, a slight look of anger on his face.

            “Excuse me?” The barkeep backed up slightly, holding his hands up with a worried look on his face.

            “Okay, there’s no need to be upset. That’s probably just…how it’s supposed to work?” Valin scowled at him, making him laugh nervously. “Well uh, let me just…” Valin was about to go off on the barkeeper, for unintentionally toying with him, when the door opened rather loudly, making the two of them turn to see.

            A rather tall figure stood in the doorway, at least they would have been considered tall, had they been human. The figure standing their had a humanoid upper body, although below the waist they were a bit more…equine.

            “Huh. This isn’t my normal bar.” The figure stepped further inside, their steps echoing loudly. The centaur newcomer stepped fully inside, turned and closed the door, which gave Valin a good look at what the centaur had packing.

            Valin bit his lip as he saw the big swinging balls beneath the centaur’s rear legs. He felt his cock throb slightly at the sight of those huge cum orbs. “Fuck, those could probably fill me up like a balloon.”

            The centaur closed the door, turning around and walked towards the bar. The closer he got, the more, familiar he looked, although Valin couldn’t quite place where he had seen him before.

            “Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt you, but uh, where am I?” The centaur trotted up right beside Valin where he asked his question to the Barkeeper.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well I opened the door to a different bar, I think. Long story short this isn’t my normal bar, it’s like…I got teleported here?” Valin’s face spread into a smile, the sudden realization hitting him.

            “The coin!” The centaur looked to him curiously, and suddenly it hit Valin like a ton of bricks why he looked so familiar: he was him.

            “Woah. You’re…me?” The centaur was taken aback by looking into a mirror image of himself, without the horse lower body though. “And what coin?”

            Valin smiled as he adjusted himself on his stool, turning fully to his centaur-self. “Right so long story short, my friend here gave me a magic wishing coin which I used to try and find someone for…some fun tonight. And you just so happened to walk through the door, and the fact you said you sort of got teleported here, it’s pretty obvious.”

            The barkeep shook his head, he seemed exhausted. “Well, you two get to know each other, I got…things to do.”

            He walked off, leaving Valin and…Valin, alone at the bar. They sat, and stood, awkwardly for a minute, trying to think of something to say. “So, uh…did it hurt?”

            Centaur Valin raised his eyebrow, “Did what hurt?”

            Valin smiled, “When you fell from heaven. Because you’re a gift from the gods.”

            Centaur Valin snorted, covering his mouth to keep his laughter inside. “Wow. Is that the best you have to offer?”

            “Alright fine. You must have so many better ones then.” Valin’s smile changed to a cheeky smirk, as he leaned on the bar and waited for his alternate self to retort.

            “Alright. Are you a Campfire?” Valin shook his head, “Because you’re hot and I want s’more.”

            Valin burst out into laughter. “That is so bad.” They laughed together, enjoying their company. “You know, if you were words on a page, you’d be fine print.”

            “You know, you look a lot like my next crush.”

            “You may be asked to leave soon, because you make everyone else look bad.”

            “You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?” They spat bad pick-up lines back and forth, making the other laugh in enjoyment. Though as the lines kept coming, they found themselves getting closer to one another, until finally, inches from each other’s face, they closed the gap and locked lips.

            They ran their fingers through the other’s hair, tongues twirling together. “I have a room, since I’m a regular. Let’s get somewhere more…intimate.” Centaur Valin smiled as he followed after Valin, the two heading up the stairs to their room.

            Centaur Valin followed closely behind his other self, noticing how nice his ass was. “I am going to destroy that~” He bit his lip as he reached forward and pinched the ample rear end, making him jump slightly.

            He turned around to look at his centaur self, “Someone likes what they see~” They shared a mischievous smile as they finally made it to their room, Valin opening the door for his centaur friend, slapping his rump as he passed.

            “Nice bed.” Valin certainly made sure to get the best bed available. Big enough to fit anyone of any shape or size, and sturdy enough to hold up to the roughest fuckings imaginable. “I can’t wait to plow you into it~”

            “Mhm, I love the sound of that. Now why don’t you let me see what you’re packing beneath your legs~” Valin fell to his knees, crawling beneath centaur Valin as he got a good look at his sheath and balls.

            Being this close made them seem a lot bigger. He held them in his hands, their weight almost too much to lift. “Fuck. They’re so big~” Centaur Valin giggled as Valin toyed with his balls, standing still and silent, letting him have his fun.

            “You think they’re big, wait till you see my cock.” Valin hummed as he shoved his face into those massive cum orbs, licking and squeezing them with pure lust. “Oh…that feels nice.”

            Valin gasped as he pulled away from the balls, feeling a slight weight on top of his head. He moved to the side to see his horse-self’s cock poking from its sheath. Already, just from the first little bit of it, he could tell that it was massive.

            “Fuck…its so big, already~” Valin took the horse shaft between his hands, the shaft thick enough in its flaccid state he couldn’t fully wrap his fingers around it without squeezing. He started moving his hands up and down his growing shaft, each beat of his heart sending a pulse through his growing rod.

            “Your fingers are so soft, you must get a lot of experience with those~” Centaur Valin bucked slightly, poking his cock into Valin’s nose. “Whoops, sorry.”

            “No need to apologize big boy, because soon, you’ll be doing a lot more than that~” Valin kept his hands in motion, continuing to pleasure his centaur other, eager to see him at his full size. He was obviously doing a good job, evident from the moans emanating from his mirror-self, and the ever-growing cock between his hands.

            “Fuck. You’re still not fully hard yet?” Centaur Valin giggled as Valin kept working his cock, feeling it pump up bigger and bigger. Valin bit his lip, watching precum drip from the tip of the horse cock inches from his face, then opened his mouth. He took the tip of the giant dick between his lips, feeling his jaw stretch as he began sucking his self’s cock.

            “Oooooh~ Your mouth is even better. Fuck yes!” Centaur Valin stepped forward, driving more of his cock into Valin’s waiting mouth, stretching his jaw even wider. He gagged, his eyes watering slightly as he kept jerking the growing dick, which was now easily bigger than his own, and not even fully hard.

            Valin felt his own cock grow hard almost instantly, his own throbbing member standing tall, slapping his stomach. He felt Centaur Valin growing, he had to be almost fully hard right? He closed his eyes as he kept working the cock stretching his throat, his hands trying to wrap around the horse cock, yet it had almost doubled in girth.

            “Fuck your throat is so tight, j-just hang on…I’m gonna…really start fucking your throat now. Maybe I’ll get fully hard too~” Valin’s eyes snapped wide at that statement, realizing in sudden shock at how fucked he truly was.

            Centaur Valin clenched his fists as he readjusted his footing, spreading his legs wide, as he began to plow his cock into Valin’s throat. Valin gagged and choked, his throat bulging obscenely as his centaur-self began truly fucking him.

            Valin had never felt what it was like to be the small one, sure he’d been fucked, but he was always the more hung one, but this? His eyes rolled slightly as his centaur-self began truly pounding into his throat, his cock becoming larger and harder by the second.

            “Yes~ I am so glad you wished for me, your throat is the best…does this count as masturbation since I’m fucking myself?” If Valin could shake his head, he would have. Centaur Valin chuckled yet continued his assault on Valin’s throat, thrusting hard enough to reach Valin’s stomach, which bulged from the huge thrusts.

            Valin couldn’t handle the feeling of being fucked in the stomach by such an enormous cock, so much so that he came himself. His cock twitched and spasmed, shooting out his thick cum up into Centaur Valin’s underbelly, making him moan slightly.

            “Already? F-fuck your throat tightened up…t-take it~” Centaur Valin groaned as his balls tensed up, and he shot an enormous load straight down Valin’s throat. The hot thick cum forced its way straight into Valin’s stomach, making the elf hum around the Centaur’s cock, as his stomach bulged from the sheer volume of cum.

            Centaur Valin panted as he emptied his balls into his elven self, looking down to see him bloated. “You okay?” Centaur Valin giggled as he took a couple steps back, pulling his cock out of Valin’s throat with a loud pop.

            Valin blinked as he finally felt the massive cock being pulled out of his throat, as he tried to suck in air, but ended up coughing up the cum still stuck in his throat. The thick globs of horse cum shot between his lips, landing among the puddle of his own cum, noticeably thicker than his own.

            “Fuck. That…wow.” Valin was at a loss for words. He looked up to his centaur self and was shocked to see his cock was still hard, and damn was it big. Valin was someone who took a lot of pride in his dick, a good 14 inches of prime elf cock. But centaur Valin put him to shame, at a staggering 26 inches, utterly huge, hard as a rock, and ready for more.

            “I don’t intimidate you, do I?” Centaur Valin gave a coy grin, obviously toying with his elf other.

            Valin smiled as he stood up, turning around to show off his juicy ass, before bending over on the bed. “Hell no, you’re everything I’ve dreamed of. Now take that huge cock and rail me into oblivion.”

            Centaur Valin bit his lip as he sauntered over to Valin, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He propped his front legs up on the bed on both sides of Valin, his flared cockhead poking against his back door.

            “Come on already, fuck me!” Valin didn’t have to ask him twice. Centaur Valin reared back and thrust in hard enough to knock all the air out of Valin’s lungs.

            “Fuck yes!” Centaur Valin pulled back again, just to slam back into Valin. His cum filled stomach bulging more from the gigantic cock inside of it. “Gods you’re so good, I never want this to end.” Valin couldn’t form words, his mind was as close to broken as it could be without being shattered.

            Centaur Valin began to pound into Valin’s ass with reckless abandon. Valin moaned in pure ecstasy as he was treated like a cocksleeve by his centaur self. The two of them abandoning words, moaning in pleasure, probably loud enough to wake anyone in the rooms surrounding them.

            Valin’s eyes rolled back as he let out a scream of pleasure, is cock spasming as he shot a huge load onto the bed beneath him. Upon cumming, Valin’s ass tightened up unbelievably, making Centaur Valin go over the edge.

            He thrust forward one last time, hilting himself balls deep in Valin’s fat ass, as he came the largest load Valin had ever encountered. The sheer volume was enough to bloat Valin’s stomach even further, making him look like a proper cum balloon, until finally. Valin’s eyes snapped wide, his cheeks bulging until his mouth opened, cum shooting out.

            His eyes rolled as he felt himself becoming a cum tube, filled with cum, with cum coming out of his mouth, it was the greatest feeling he’d ever felt. While Valin’s load had ended rather quickly, Centaur Valin’s load still was coming strong, leaking from Valin’s mouth, coating the bed with a thick layer of horse cum.

            Finally, it ended, centaur Valin panting loudly, normal Valin almost passed out, cum dribbling from his mouth. Centaur Valin stood, only to chuckle slightly, his cock still hard, and Valin dangling beneath him. He leaned forward, cupping Valin’s chin to look him in the eyes.

            “So, I’m still horny…want to go again?” Valin’s eyes fluttered as his lips spread into a cum drunk grin, which was answer enough for centaur Valin. “Great. Because I’m just warming up.”


End file.
